Restored
by JTR01
Summary: Following the restoration of his universe, Dr Strangefate receives a surprise visit from his enemy, the reality crossing access.


**I don't own amalgam.**

Charles Xavier, known to many as doctor strangefate, didn't know how it happened. He didn't know how his entire universe was restored, with everyone back to how he knew them. He was one of the most powerful individuals in his universe and was the only one to learn the truth about his world, and he couldn't understand it. One minute one part of his being, the sorcerer doctor Strange, was defeating him and ending any possibility of restoring his world. The next, he was awoken by Myx, who didn't have any answers.

He found amazon, who used to be known as wonder woman before permanently changing it, and asked her if she remembered anything. However, she had no memory of the event, which Xavier should have expected seeing as no one knew the truth of their amalgamated existence other than himself.

But what was bugging him the most wasn't that he didn't know how his world was restored, it was that nothing had felt right since. It wasn't that anything was actually different, the problem was that with every spell he cast and every mind he read, it just felt different. All he wanted was some answers.

"Umm, hello?" a familiar voice said from behind him. "Strangefate?"

"You!" Xavier yelled as he spun around, magic swirling around his hands as he faced the one known as access. "What are you doing here!?"

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not here to fight!" the dimension jumping hero told Xavier, hands up. "I'm just here to talk."

"I don't know how my world was restored, but I won't let you destroy it like before!" Xavier said with determination, preparing to kill access.

"Strange have you back your world!" Access yelled at the top of his lungs. This made Xavier freeze in surprise and the spell he was casting vanish.

"Strange? Absurd. Why would he allow his universe and the other to merge back together?" he questioned.

"He didn't." his foe replied. "Look, if you calm down, I can explain."

"Fine." Xavier said with some hesitation. "If you want to be civil, let's be civil. Who are you?"

"Axel. Axle Asher." he said after a second of hesitation. "How about you?"

"Charles Xavier." he replied. "Now explain."

"Okay, well, when Strange defeated you he basically created a copy of your entire universe." Axel explained. "And he gave it to me to safeguard."

"Prove it." Xavier demanded. While it would explain everything, he needed proof that this wasn't a trick.

Axel held out his hands as if he was holding something, and for a second Xavier thought this was a trick. Then, to his surprise, he was somewhere else. He could feel it. He was in one of the universes before, the one which contained doctor fate. And in the hands of Axel was a green orb that, due to the magical energy originating from it, Xavier could tell was his own universe.

"You're telling the truth." Xavier whispered in shock.

"Yeah." Axel replied, and in seconds the orb expanded around them until they were back in Xavier's sanctum. Xavier, shocked by what happened, sat quickly on a nearby chair.

"I tried to destroy his universe, and he chose to find a way that meant mine could survive." Xavier said to access, feeling guilty. "So why are you here?"

"Well, once I found out I could travel to this universe, I decided that I should try to talk to you. I mean, I know you tried to kill me but you had good intentions, so I was hoping we could put what happened behind us." Axel told him as he sat on a chair opposite Xavier.

"Yes. I would like that." Xavier said, feeling even more guilty for trying to kill this kind man.

"Good. Now if you could excuse me, I have a date." Axel said as he stood up, hand out to shake. Xavier stood and shook it.

"Thank you access. Thank you for being a better man that me. And say thank you to Strange when you next see him." Xavier told him kindly.

"I'll try, but he might not remember. The bad side to having my job is that people tend to forget I was ever part of their lives. So Strange might not remember me." Axel explained. "Though I guess only you will have no problem in remembering."

"That would explain what happened with amazon." Xavier said. "But if you can, do tell him."

"I will. I look I forward until we'll meet again Charles, though I hope there won't be some cosmic crisis that calls for it." Axel said with a smile.

"Me too Axel. Until next time." Xavier said and Axel vanished soon after, back to one of the universes. With a smile under his helmet, strangefate returned to guarding his universe, happy to have gained a new ally.

 **Tell me if there are spelling mistakes. The mention of amazon once being called wonder woman is about how she was only called that in her first appearance. Every appearance after that, she's called amazon.**


End file.
